


Footprints

by GingerAnn



Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [47]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: Your soulmate leaves colored footprints only visible to you AU
Relationships: Zevran Arainai/Male Warden
Series: GingerAnn Challenges Herself [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996009
Kudos: 2





	Footprints

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for today, just cause I didn't post anything yesterday... Cause I had no sleep the night before and brain didn't want to cooperate with the plan.
> 
> Featuring my Warden, Caderyn Tabris. [ Read more about him here. ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792766/chapters/59956459)
> 
> Takes place after Zevran's ambush on the road.

“We got a live one over here,” Alistair called out.

“Tie ‘em up,” Caderyn called back as he wiped the blood from his short sword. He was about to put it back into its sheath at his hip when he saw them. Footprints. Glowing, gold footprints. Which meant his soulmate was here recently. 

Caderyn walked through the clearing, his eyes following the footprints, and before he knew it, he was standing next to Alistair. The footprints stopped by an elf that was laying on the ground, arms bound in front of him. 

“Fuck,” Caderyn said as he slumped to the ground. 

“Are you alright?” Alistair asked, concern filling his voice.

“Yeah. I’m fine. He’s my soulmate,” Caderyn replied waving a hand at the other elf. 

“Oh. Well, that makes things a little complicated,” Alistair said.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://gingerann.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23).
> 
> Check out the series page for more information about the whole challenge thing…


End file.
